Creepypasta - Happy Birthday
by Jaytato25
Summary: An amazing new creepypasta. experience the full story of John, a misunderstood boy who is absolutely crushed by his friends who hate him.


**Happy Birthday by Jaytato25**

_**This is a recollection of events leading up to the tragedy of a young boy named John Peterson. If you have any information on the location of John, please contact your local police station immediately. This is not a drill. Any information leading to the capture of John will have a cash reward.**_

**Tuesday, September 22. Mikey's house**

John was a normal boy. He got good grades, but it was never enough. He was always dreaming of something more. He always bossed his friends around, always telling them what to do, and they were sick of it. They devised a plan. If John was going to be a jerk to them, then they would get him back. One of them, Mikey, said they should have a sleepover, and pull pranks on John all night long. The date was set. That Friday, they would have a sleepover at Chris' house to celebrate Chris' birthday.

**Friday, September 25. Cadberry School**

John was so excited! This was the first sleepover he had been invited to in a long time. All of his friends were coming: Chris, Landen, Clay, Ander, and Mikey would all be there. He was just beginning to think they didn't like him anymore, but then Chris came up to him and given him the invitation. He couldn't believe he had ever doubted his awesome friends. It was a silly thought.

**6:00 PM, Chris' house**

Chris opened the door. John walked in with his overnight pack and handed Chris his present. Everybody knew the plan. Chris goes first. "Hey John! Clay gave me this cool new book; do you want to read it?" John declined. _Why did he offer me a book?_ John thought. _He knows I don't read unless I have to. Something's up, I better be careful._

Strike one.

**8:00 PM**

Next up, Landen, Clay, and Ander. They had placed potholes all around the yard so John would trip and fall.

"Hey guys, lets go play tag outside." Landen suggested. "Sorry man I can't. You guys go ahead. Chris should stay here too." Said Mikey. So they did. They "decided" (It was already their plan) John should go first, so he covered his eyes for the twenty second head start.

Mikey watched from the window as Landen fell into a pothole. Down a hole went Clay. Last was Ander. Mikey couldn't believe that those idiots fell into their own traps.

**Meanwhile**

Chris was getting bored. He saw his favorite book sitting on the ground. _What's this doing here?_ Chris thought. _Strange._ He picked up the book and started where he left off. He had put most of his books away, so what was this one doing he- *thump*

Mikey walked in. "Those idiots fell in their own tr- DANGIT CHRIS! Ugh. Why did we pick Chris' favorite book for this." Mikey was the last one. He had to succeed, for his friends. He dragged Chris over and set him on the couch, then he hid.

**9:00 PM**

John walked inside. He saw Chris sitting down on the couch. "Hey Chris! Do you know where the others we-" And then John was on the ground. Mikey had tackled him. There was a knife at his throat. Then Mikey tried to plunge the knife into him. _Block. Grab knife. Stab. Destroy. Must survive. Must win. Will not lose._ John couldn't stop himself. The next thing he knew he was on top of Mikey holding a knife that was stuck in Mikey's chest. He couldn't control it_. Power. Survival. Destruction. I can't stop now._ And he didn't.

He went outside. _The others, they have to be here._ Still holding the knife, he searched the yard, careful where he stepped. He found Landen first. Landen's leg was twisted in ways it shouldn't be. "Help… Me…" was all he could get out before there was a knife in his chest. _The others_. He started searching again. He found Clay. Two down. Then he found Ander.

** 10:00 PM**

John examined Chris' body. Already dead. He had a long thought about what had happened. He loved it. He leaned over Chris' dead body, so that he could tell his old friend one last thing. He whispered in Chris' ear. "Happy Birthday."


End file.
